1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an amine-based compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices that have features, such as wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, quick response times, high brightness, and excellent driving voltage characteristics. In addition, OLEDs can produce multicolored images.
An OLED may include a first electrode disposed on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode sequentially formed on the first electrode. Holes injected from the first electrode are transported to the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons injected from the second electrode are transported to the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as the holes and electrons, recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop (or relax) from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.